sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Модуль:Track gauge
This module implements the template. -- Data is in Module:Track gauge/data and in Module:Track gauge/extra local p = {} local gaugeDataAll = nil local gaugeDataExtra = nil local dataPageName = 'Module:Track gauge/data' -- sandbox here local dataPageExtra = 'Module:Track gauge/extra' -- sandbox here ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- prepareArgs -- Normalise Arguments coming from an #invoke or from a module ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local function prepareArgs(frame) local origArgs if frame mw.getCurrentFrame() then origArgs = frame:getParent().args for k, v in pairs(frame.args) do origArgs = frame.args break end else origArgs = frame end local args = {} -- searchAlias is the cleaned value of args1. args1 is kept as rawInput for error message local searchAlias = '' local rawDisp for k, v in pairs(origArgs) do if tonumber(k) nil then -- Named argment if k 'disp' then rawDisp = v -- Keep raw disp input to pass through plain (wiki)text argsk = mw.ustring.lower(v) elseif k 'first' then v = mw.ustring.lower(v) if v 'met' or v 'metric' then v = 'met' elseif v 'imp' or v 'imperial' then v = 'imp' else k = 'trashparam_first' end argsk = v elseif k 'nowrap' or k 'wrap' then -- wrap=y deprecated; reading: nowrap=off v = mw.ustring.lower(v) if v '' or v 'off' or v 'on' or v 'all' then elseif v 'inline' or (k 'wrap' and v 'y') then v = 'off' else v = '' end args'nowrap' = v else argsk = mw.ustring.lower(v) end else argsk = v -- Keep rawInput in 1 for error message if k 1 then -- Unnamed argument, the alias to be searched -- Cleanup searchAlias = p.normaliseAliasInput(v) end end end args'searchAlias' = searchAlias if rawDisp then args'rawDisp' = rawDisp end return args end ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- normaliseAliasInput ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- function p.normaliseAliasInput(aliasIn) local a a = mw.ustring.lower(mw.ustring.gsub(aliasIn, '%s%,', '')) a = mw.ustring.gsub(a, ' ', '') a = mw.ustring.gsub(a, 'gauge$', '') a = mw.ustring.gsub(a, "'", "ft") a = mw.ustring.gsub(a, '"', 'in') a = mw.ustring.gsub(a, '⁄', '/') a = mw.ustring.gsub(a, '⁄', '/') return a end ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- debugReturnArgs -- Debug function. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- function p.debugReturnArgs(frame) local args = prepareArgs(frame) local retArgs = {} for k, a in pairs(args) do table.insert(retArgs, k .. '=' .. a) end return 'Args: ' .. table.concat(retArgs, '; ') end ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- getRgEntry -- Find entry data for a single gauge (alias) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- function p.getRgEntry(searchAlias) gaugeDataAll = mw.loadData(dataPageName) if searchAlias '' then return nil end local tgEntry = nil for i, tgEntry in ipairs(gaugeDataAll) do for j, alias in ipairs(tgEntry.aliases) do if alias searchAlias then return tgEntry end end end -- No hit, so seach in datapage /extra tgEntry = nil gaugeDataExtra = mw.loadData(dataPageExtra) for i, tgEntry in ipairs(gaugeDataExtra) do for j, alias in ipairs(tgEntry.aliases) do if alias searchAlias then return tgEntry end end end end ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- noWrap -- Add span tags to prevent a string from wrapping. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local function noWrap(s) return mw.ustring.format('%s', s) end ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- frac -- A slimmed-down version of the template (a nowrap is to be added with the unit) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local function frac(whole, num, den) return mw.ustring.format( '%s%s%s⁄%s', whole or '', whole and ' ' or '', num, den) end ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- catMentions -- Wikicode for "article mentions gauge" categories ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- function p.catMentions(tgEntry, sortlabel, doReturn) local ns = 'Category:' local cat if tgEntry nil then cat = 'Articles that mention a specific track gauge' -- Parent, the container cat else cat = 'Articles that mention track gauge ' .. tgEntry.id .. ' mm' end -- Argument 'label' can be used to add a catsort. Catsort is not used (as of 20 May 2014) if sortlabel ~= nil then sortlabel = '|' .. sortlabel else sortlabel = '' end if doReturn ~= nil then if doReturn 'fullpagename' then return ns .. cat elseif doReturn 'pagename' then -- plaintext, no namespace return cat elseif doReturn 'show' then -- colontrick return '' .. ns .. cat .. sortlabel .. '' else -- unknown arg value return ns .. cat end else -- Returns straight categorisation (wikitext) return '' .. ns .. cat .. sortlabel .. '' end end ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- formatImp -- Formats imperial units size into a single text element ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- function p.formatImp(tgEntry, measurementToLink, setNowrap, addUnitlink) local ret = {} local ft = tgEntry.ft if ft then local ftlink = addUnitlink and measurementToLink ~= 'imp' and 'ft' or 'ft' table.insert(ret, mw.ustring.format('%s %s', ft, ftlink)) end local inches = tgEntry'in' local num = tgEntry.num local den = tgEntry.den if inches and not num and not den then table.insert(ret, inches) elseif num and den then table.insert(ret, frac(inches, num, den)) end if inches or num and den then local incheslink = addUnitlink and measurementToLink ~= 'imp' and 'in' or 'in' table.insert(ret, incheslink) end local gaugeSize if setNowrap then gaugeSize = noWrap(table.concat(ret, ' ')) else gaugeSize = table.concat(ret, ' ') end if measurementToLink 'imp' and tgEntry.pagename ~= nil then return mw.ustring.format('%s', tgEntry.pagename, gaugeSize) else return gaugeSize end end ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- formatMet -- Formats metric measurements into a single formatted text element. Public for autodocument ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- function p.formatMet(tgEntry, measurementToLink, setNowrap, addUnitlink) local m = tgEntry.m local gaugeSize if m then local mUnit = addUnitlink and measurementToLink ~= 'met' and 'm' or 'm' gaugeSize = mw.ustring.format('%s %s', m, mUnit) else local mm = tgEntry.mm mm = tonumber(mm) if mm then mm = mw.getContentLanguage():formatNum(mm) end local mmUnit = addUnitlink and measurementToLink ~= 'met' and 'mm' or 'mm' gaugeSize = mw.ustring.format('%s %s', mm, mmUnit) end if setNowrap then gaugeSize = noWrap(gaugeSize) end if measurementToLink 'met' and tgEntry.pagename ~= nil then return mw.ustring.format('%s', tgEntry.pagename, gaugeSize) else return gaugeSize end end ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- formatAltName ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- function formatAltName(tgEntry, addArticleLink, disp, setNowrap) -- Asserted: al=on if tgEntry.name nil then return '' end local retAlt = {} if disp 'br' then table.insert(retAlt, ' ') else table.insert(retAlt, ' ') end if setNowrap then table.insert(retAlt, '') end if addArticleLink and tgEntry.link then -- If not defined then fallback to unlinked name table.insert(retAlt, tgEntry.link) else table.insert(retAlt, tgEntry.name) end if setNowrap then --close tag table.insert(retAlt, '') end return table.concat(retAlt, '') end ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- main -- The basic module ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- function p.main(frame) -- In general: tgEntry (from TG/data) is passed to the functions, arguments are processed here. local title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle() local args = prepareArgs(frame) local tgEntry = p.getRgEntry(args.searchAlias) -- Categorise the page if no gauge information was found. if tgEntry nil then local category = '' if title:inNamespaces(0, 14) then local sort1 if (args1 or '') '' then -- Blank input, sort top. sort1 = ' ' else sort1 = args1 .. ', ' end category = mw.ustring.format( "%s%s", sort1, title.text) end return (args1 or '') .. category end -- sandbox here: option to show "(Track gauge/sandbox is currently under construction)" message. (Comment out to make it idle) -- return tgEntry.id .. ' (Track gauge/sandbox is currently under construction)' -- Check and set args & tgEntry props: disp, first, nowrap, first local disp = args.disp or '' local first = args.first or tgEntry.def1 local unitlink = args.unitlink or '' local nowrap = args.nowrap or '' local setNowrapElement = (nowrap '' or nowrap 'off') -- To prevent nested nowrap tags local measurementToLink if args.lk 'on' then if disp '1' then measurementToLink = first -- Can make metric text links to the imp linked page else measurementToLink = tgEntry.def1 -- When first=swapped, this could link 2nd measure. end end -- String the text elements together (compose the return table) local ret = {} -- nowrap opening tag if nowrap 'all' or nowrap 'on' then table.insert(ret, '') end -- First measure if first 'met' then table.insert(ret, p.formatMet(tgEntry, measurementToLink, setNowrapElement, unitlink 'on')) else table.insert(ret, p.formatImp(tgEntry, measurementToLink, setNowrapElement, unitlink 'on')) end -- The joint and the second measure if disp '1' then else local joinText = '' local closeDisp = '' if disp 's' or disp '/' then joinText = '/' elseif disp 'br' then joinText = ' (' closeDisp = ')' elseif disp 'or disp '[' then joinText = ' closeDisp = '' elseif disp ~= '' then -- Is anytext joinText = ' ' .. args'rawDisp' .. ' ' else joinText = ' (' closeDisp = ')' end table.insert(ret, joinText) if first ~= 'met' then table.insert(ret, p.formatMet(tgEntry, measurementToLink, setNowrapElement, unitlink 'on')) else table.insert(ret, p.formatImp(tgEntry, measurementToLink, setNowrapElement, unitlink 'on')) end table.insert(ret, closeDisp) -- Could be '' end if nowrap 'on' then -- Closing tag table.insert(ret, '') end -- Alternative name if args.al or args.allk ~= nil then local setNowrapAltname = (nowrap '' or nowrap 'on') -- Logic applied to prevent nested nowrap tags table.insert(ret, formatAltName(tgEntry, args.allk 'on', disp, setNowrapAltname)) end -- Closing nowrap tag if nowrap 'all' then table.insert(ret, '') end -- Category mentionings (maintenance) if tgEntry.id '1435' or (args.addcat or '') 'no' then -- No categorization elseif title:inNamespaces(0) then table.insert(ret, p.catMentions(tgEntry)) end -- Now sting the table together return table.concat(ret, '') end return p